The Art of War
by Punk.is.Awesome
Summary: ‘I told you that I loved you; that I’ll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.’
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 1**

Rain bounced high off the street, soaking everything it touched in seconds, as the crowd watched on to the scene in front of them enfold, transfixed in horror. The sky above was covered in a thick sheet of dark grey, almost black, clouds, covering the moon; the only light came from the faint orange glow of the streetlamps overhead.

So quickly that with a blink it would have been missed, the sky was lit up in poison green. Lightning, most would assume, but to those around had clearly seen the light come from the mans wand, along with the malicious smile that curled in the edges of his lips as he watched his victim fall like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

People began to scatter, running for their lives, away from the madman brandishing his killing stick. They could run all they wanted; if it was his wish he could kill them all in a heartbeat, but it wasn't his job tonight. He turned to the second victim, now pinned in the corner, a bakery on one side and the start of a long row of townhouses on her left.

'Lily, run!' she screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she stared her death in her face. 'Run!' she screamed one last time before the sky was once again lit up in that sickening green.

Not far away stood a lone spectator in the safety of the shadows, wishing that like most of the others around her she would forget what she saw soon, but knowing that she wouldn't. She winced as she heard a scream fill the air, and then continue to echo around the streets for minutes afterwards. She wanted to run; run away from it all, but where would she go. Her sister certainly wouldn't take her, especially if she had to tell her the bad news as well, but for the minute she would try not to think much about what she had just witnessed.

'Severus!' she whispered, before quickly rejecting the idea, deciding that her pride was more important that finding help at this moment in time.

Slowly, she began to walk forward, letting her feet carry her thought the rain, her clothes heavy, wet and sticking to her, her hair now drenched and hanging lifelessly around her face.

What would people think if they'd saw her? Would they think she was a run away for one reason or another who was looking for a roof under her head for the night, or that she simply enjoyed walking in the cold rain? Either way their guess would be anything but warm.

'Lily?'

At the familiar voice she turned her head around, telling her self over and over that if it wasn't for the situation she was in she would have just walked on.

'James?' she sighed.

'Are you . . . okay?' he took a few steps towards her until they were an arms length apart, but it was close enough for her to notice how the droplets of water in his usually messy hair seemed to light up in the artificial orange glow from the lamps, though she quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind.

'Do I look _that_ bad?' she replied, trying to both avoid the question and lighten the mood a little.

'You look like you're burdened with the worries of the world. Something up?' His voice showed his genuine care and she couldn't help but feel moved by how much he had noticed.

'I've had a tough day, I guess.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She couldn't help but feel shocked at how caring he was being, despite how cruelly she had treated him over the years. 'Maybe later,' she whispered, not trusting her voice as she tried forced the memories back into the box she locked them in, but at the rate they were coming out at she found herself fighting a losing battle and for the first time Lily Evans really broke down.

Tears came streaming slowly down her cheeks, and she let out a few stifled sobs. She can't remember how, but a few minutes later she found herself tucked in his arms, head pressed in his shoulder, staining the white material of his already soaking shirt with her salty tears. She felt safe.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered as soon as she had pulled her self together barely enough to focus and she tried to pull herself away from his, but found his arms–wrapped protectively around her–blocking her way. 'James . . .' she whispered again, trying once again to get away.

'Please, Lily, you at least owe me an explanation,' he said slowly, choosing his words carefully in an attempt to make her see things his way.

'Okay . . .'

**xx**

There was a log fire roaring in the fireplace; it reminded her of the Gryffindor Common Room. In fact, the whole room did, from the very comfortable looking crimson sofas placed around the fire to the luxurious ebony table sat in the back of the room with chair to match, a wizarding chess board on top of it, already set with two sets of soldiers, ready for battle. It had the same feeling of the Common Room she had called home for the part six years; it was warm to the point that you felt drowsy and had the homely feel to it that many tired hard to achieve and failed.

'Wow.' Lily couldn't help but sharply take a breath of the warm air in the room as she saw it; from the outside it looked like a simple townhouse, but inside it was so much bigger and grander. She should have expected as much, considering who lived there.

'I've lived in a world that magic exists in for six years, yet it never ceases to amaze me,' she said with a laugh.

'I know; I've lived in it my whole life and sometimes it's still rather overwhelming,' James replied from behind her, laughing quietly as he spoke. 'Make yourself at home. We're about to have supper, if you'd like to join my family and myself.'

'Oh, I'll come back another time the suits better, if you want,' she said quickly, looking down at her watch to see that it was already nine o'clock; with the recent events she hadn't noticed the time pass.

'No!' he answered quickly and quite harshly, before softening his voice again. 'If you leave you'll never come back and I won't get my explanation. Anyway, you look hungry, so I insist that you join us.'

'But I couldn't intrude like that,' Lily protested, thought not for the reason she had stated, she simply wanted to be alone with her thoughts to process the long day.

'Don't worry about it; we always have more than enough food, and mother and father have been eager to meet you for years.'

She didn't even have a chance to object before she was being dragged by the wrist back out of the living room, down the finely decorated hall and then thought another door into a dining room that followed the same colour scheme of the rest of the house. At the table sat three people; two middle age people, that she suspected were Mr and Mrs Potter, who were talking animatedly to none other that Sirius Black, resident class clown at Hogwarts.

'Look who will be joining us,' James announced as they entered, leading Lily to the only empty seat on the right of Mr Potter. 'I'll be back in a minute,' he said as soon as she had seated and turned to leave, but not before he caught the look from her that told him that she would give him hell for leaving her later.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' he whispered, before hurrying out.

'So, Lily, what brings you to this end of London?' Sirius asked as if he were sitting in the Great Hall, talking to his friends over breakfast about their latest brush with Filch.

'I'd rather not talk about it,' she mumbled, casting her eyes downwards at the empty plate on the table.

'Lily, James has told us an awful lot about you,' Mrs Potter said with an encouraging smile to try and ease her obvious discomfort.

'He has?' Lily asked, not hiding the shock in her voice very well.

'Of course,' Mr Potter answered, miming his wife and giving her a fatherly smile. 'He's quite taken with you, my dear, and I must say that I can see why now.'

She cursed her tendency to blush as she cheeks turned from a faint pink thanks to the cold to a nice shade of cherry red because of Mr Potters comment. She could hear Sirius' sniggering at her embarrassment and sent a well-aimed kick to his shins that stopped the sniggers very effectively.

'That wasn't very nice.' His warm breath tickled her neck as he whispered in her ear, causing her blush to deepen to a blazing scarlet. 'Juliet will be here in a moment with supper,' James announced to his parents, before taking a seat in the chair Lily had missed him bring in, as well as another place setting for himself.

'Juliet?' Lily asked him quietly.

'Our maid; my parents are against house elves, and personally I don't blame them. She's worked here for as long as I can remember.'

**xx**

'Now, are you going to tell me about it?'

They were seated in a sofa away from the fire, while Mr Potter and Sirius placed chess and Mrs Potter sat on an armchair beside the fire, reading a thick hardback novel while a pair of knitting needles knitted what looked like the beginning of a black jumper in front of her.

'Do I have to?' she asked quietly.

'Well, the way I see it you have three options. One, I can drag it out of you. Two, you can tell me the bare minimum; enough to keep me happy. And three, you can trust me.'

'I trust you . . .'

'Then you can tell me anything.'

'It's my parents . . .'

'Are they okay?'

'They're . . . dead.' Her voice was barely audible, but the silence that suddenly enveloped the room told her that everyone had heard and she could feel them getting ready to pity her.

For the second time that night she found herself in the arms of James Potter, her head this time buried into his chest, but she ignored the discomfort in the angle that her neck was bent and enjoyed the feeling that there was still someone in the world that cared.

She didn't cry this time; she wouldn't allow herself. Her parents wouldn't want her to cry, and she had already shed enough tears over them for the night. She wanted to be strong, to keep living her life despite everything that had happened.

'What happened?' James asked in a soothing voice, loosing his grip a little so that she could move a little to answer without getting a mouthful of his shirt.

'Death Eaters.'

* * *

_**Disclaimer: If its not mine, i dont own it**_

_Okay, so do you like it? Should I post more? Reviews are much welcomed. Good news if that, if you like it, I have up to chapter fourish written!_

_a word to all those suuuuffering from that dreaded writters blcok; a trip to Paris works wonders [: those sights & sounds, they're just amazing. heck, even if you don't have it, **go**__!!!_

_& ill stop rambling now_

_review? 3?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 2**

'Where are you staying now, Lily? If you don't mind me asking, of course.' Mrs Potter had jumped straight into her 'concerned mother' mode, flustering around Lily like bees around a honey pot.

'Err . . . with my sister,' Lily quickly answered, fabricating her lies as quickly as her mind would work.

'No you're not,' James said automatically. 'You two don't get along.'

'How do you . . .' she started to say, but trailed off as she realised that they answer was obvious.

'I overheard you talking,' he mumbled.

'You're _more_ than welcome to stay here!' Mrs Potter said, choosing to ignore her sons comment. 'You can stay in one of the guest rooms; I think you'd find it very comfortable.'

'Would that be okay with you, James?' Lily asked timidly, too tired to fight what she knew would be a loosing battle, but instead turning the decision from her to James.

'Okay? It would be better than okay; it would be very, very okay with me,' James stuttered.

'Then it's settled!' Mr Potter boomed, a smile on his face at the thought of having more youth in the house, something he said had kept him young at heart for so long. 'You can stay in the room next to the one James and Sirius share, if you wish. Then it's sorted! James will show you there now, then, won't you James.'

'It would be my honour,' James said, jumping up from the sofa and offering Lily his arm like a true gentleman.

**xx**

She could hear them laughing even thought between them lay a thick wall that was covered in expensive looking silk in possibly the brightest white she had even seen. The floors were wooden, with a sofa Indian ink blue rug in the centre of the room, at the end of which the ornately carved posts of the oak four poster bed started, before winding into a structure that dominated the large room. A matching wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table were placed around the edges of the room, each with a few extra items, including a large rocking chair and a lamp that bathed the room in a warm glow, all of which seemed to add a homely touch to the room.

'Be strong,' she whispered to herself as she got under the silk covers of the bed, fully clothed, as she had nothing else to wear. 'Everything will be okay.'

The laughter continued, a noise she couldn't seem to block out of her head as she tried to drift off to sleep. Like a thick fog, it clogged up her mind, making it impossible to think about anything else, ringing thought her ears, louder and louder with every passing second. Swirling like angry water, thrashing against the barriers that tried to stop it spreading, busting the banks, but still churning. Faster and faster, like a mesmerising dance; she could almost see the coloured lights flashing in front of her closed eyes; blinding her for a second, only to be blinded again a second later, leaving behind their image when she blinked as a constant reminder.

'Just . . . just stop it!' she sobbed, burying her face into the soft pillow in an attempt to block out the images. 'Leave me alone . . .'

**xx**

The bright, early morning light came streaming thought the windows as Juliet draw the thin, silk curtains, fastening them back with the matching ties, before placing a tray laden with what Lily could only assume was her breakfast on the bedside table.

'Thank you, Juliet,' Lily said with a smile, which was returned before Juliet quickly exited, to finish the rest of her morning chores, Lily presumed.

She untangled herself from the bedclothes that, thanks to a night of fitful sleep, were wrapped tightly around her whole body like a cocoon, and then lifted the tray over to the bed and tucked into the large, but very satisfying breakfast.

She rose slowly from the bed when she had finally finished, and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. For the first time in what felt like years, she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror that took up about half of one of four walls in the bathroom, and what she saw was not a sight that she was particularly happy with. Her eyes still betrayed her with the tell-tale faint red rims from her fitful, tear-filled sleep, and under them were two dark bruises that reflected how much sleep she had obtained the previous night. Running a hand thought her hair, she couldn't help but notice how greasy it both felt and looked as it hung limply by the sides of her face, instead of being its usually bouncy self, but it was nothing that a good wash couldn't fix. Lastly, she couldn't drag her eyes away from the worry that was clearly shown in her eyes; an open book, James had once called her, and she could now see that he was right. How she ever thought that she could hide her feelings from the world and pretend nothing was wrong, she didn't know, but she decided, there and then, that she would try her hardest to become harder to read.

Quickly, she undressed and was in and out of the steaming shower quicker that she usually would have been, not wanting to waste any time, and seeing no point in wasting time as she once had.

'Lily?' There was a knock at the door, before the handle was turned and James came walking in, already dressed for the day and with a parcel wrapped in brown paper in his hands. Lily emerged from the bathroom; dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing the previous day, a towel in her hand as she tried to dry her hair. James' eyes looked her up and down, before finally resting with a gaze that locked on her eyes. 'Mother wanted me to give you this; said it might come in handy?' He placed the parcel carefully on the bed near the end. 'Can I get you anything?'

'No thanks,' Lily said with a smile. 'Breakfast was wonderful. Juliet really out does herself.'

'Oh, she only serves, though does her job very well. We have kitchen staff to cook,' James answered automatically, making sure to give the credit to those who deserved it.

'Do you realised how stuck up you sound?' Lily asked with a laugh. 'I can certainly see why you act as you do, though.'

'I'm guessing very. And just how do I act?' He took a seat at the end of her bed.

'Like a spoilt brat!'

'I do not!'

'Yes you do. You're always walking around Hogwarts with your head in the air like you're better than everyone else.'

'Well it's not exactly my fault that I am. I can't help my heritage.'

'You're just like all those Slytherins with their pureblood bullshit! You think you're better than everyone because who your parents are, and don't deny it, Potter! You expect people to bow down to you because they're inferior, just like the Slytherins'

'I am _nothing_ like them!'

'Then stop acting like them.'

'Maybe I will.'

'You should!'

'Then I shall!'

'Good.'

'Glad you agree.'

'JAAAAAAAMES! YOU SAID YOU'D ONLY BE A MINUTE!!!!' The sound of Sirius yelling though the wall, accompanied by a series of loud thumping on the wall wasn't a sound that could easily be ignored.

'I have to go; we're playing quidditch. You're welcomed to join us.' He spoke as if they hadn't been arguing just a few seconds ago, choosing to push it behind them instead of lingering on it.

'No thanks,' Lily replied politely. 'I don't fly.'

'Maybe some other time. I'll see you at lunch, then.' He let himself out.

The door clicked as it closed, and at the sound Lily stretched across the bed to retrieve her package. She carefully opened it without tearing the paper to find a neatly folded summer dress made of a delicate looking silk. The colour was the most unique shade of blue she had ever seen; a beautiful shade of sky blue that, when closer examined, has strands of hundred shades of blue running though it; royal blue, sapphire, Indian ink blue, the list went on, to create the perfect blend of one colour imaginable.

On top lay a note wrote in very elegant, curly handwriting;

_ 'I thought you might need this,_

_ Alice Potter'_

Looking down on the creased blouse she had slept in, as well as wore the previous day, Lily couldn't help but feel grateful toward the woman for treating her with more care than necessary as she carefully unbuttoned her blouse before sliding the soft material over hear head. Bending down, she slid her worn jeans off, before folding both items of clothing she had removed with more care that she usually would have, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but instead she found herself setting down the folded clothes and taking a seat on the end of her bed, staring out of the wide window through which light was spilling into the room.

There was a perfect view of the grounds of the Potter's house from her window, and from where she sat they seemed to stretch on forever. Quite a large portion was given over to a quidditch pitch, complete with a matching set of rings on either end. She could just make out two blares of bright red, with a darker red ball being passed between them that she rightfully assumed were Sirius and James going through a series of quidditch drills that she was sure she would never understand, even if they were explained to her, but nonetheless she enjoyed watching them as they changed positions, still keeping the ball in the air, passing it too and fro.

* * *

_well that was updated faster than i thought id get it done xD Thanks to my lovely reviews, especially my darling LOG [you don't hate me [: ]_

_so.. did you like that chapter? it isnt my favourite ]: didnt leave me with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. aww. anyway, if **you** liked it [or didnt] reviews would be much appriciated and stuff..  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 3**

'Well, if you don't just look lovely, Lily!' Mrs Potter exclaimed as Lily entered the dining room for lunch behind Sirius and beside James, who led her to the same seat she had sat in the night before. As any gentleman would, he held the chair out for her to sit on, and, as gracefully as she could manage to, she sat down, shooting a small smile in his direction when he took the seat beside her. 'I knew that colour would suit you! It makes your eyes just sparkle, don't you think James?'

'Lily's eyes always sparkle when she's around me, mother, didn't you know that?' James answered lightly, carefully adding a few sandwiches from the choice laid out on the table to his plate. He indicated to Lily to do the same, and hesitantly she picked one of the sandwich quarters up and took a small bite out of it, which was quickly followed by another larger one and another, before the whole thing had been devoured.

'If I didn't know better,' Mrs Potter began, watching Lily with a mixture of concern and amusement, 'then I would think that this lady was underfed.'

'Sorry,' Lily quickly said, her cheeks softly glowing in her embarrassment.

'No, it's not something to be sorry about. Eat away, my dear. I dare say you are far too thin!'

'Yes, Mrs Potter.'

'Lily dear, Mrs Potter is my dear mother in law, and as far as I am aware, she is still alive. Please, call me Alice!'

'Yes, Alice. . .'

xx

'Lily darling, would you like to accompany us shopping?' Mrs Potter asked as lunch was drawing to an end. 'The new school year will start in a matter of days and I thought you might like a chance to get your supplies as well as a few nice outfits, maybe.'

'I'd love to, Mrs Potter!' Lily replied without hesitation.

'Then you three get your coats and hurry, there's a new ice cream shop opening that I thought would be a treat, but only if you're quick!' It was clear to Lily that Mrs Potter knew how the control the boys, because, at the mention of ice cream, they raced past her and up the stairs, and as she was descending the stairs, buttoning the jackets that had appeared on her bed sometime during lunch, they were already standing beside the door, hurrying Mrs Potter out of it before turning to the red head.

'After you,' James said smoothly with a short bow as Sirius held the door wide open for her.

'I'm not that fat!' she shot back, before busting into a fit of laughter as Sirius stammered to apologise. 'Thanks.'

The group basked in the suns heat in the short walk to the Leaky Cauldron and then again as they walked slowly down a sunlit Diagon Alley.

'It really is beautiful here,' Lily commented, watching little witches and wizards playing games of hid and seek and tag in the street while their parents were probably shopping.

'Now half as beautiful as you,' James replied, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off with a laugh.

'Okay, so I say we split up and we'll be done quicker, and they ice cream!' Sirius announced proudly.

'How about you head into Flourish and Blotts, Sirius, and James can go to the Apothecary, while I take Lily, here, for some clothes. Then you two can meet us in Twilfit & Tatting's because I daresay you need some new robes after shooting up like weeds over the summer!'

Inside the robe shop, Lily found herself being handed a pile of very expensive looking material once she had crossed the threshold.

'They already had your measurements, from my previous orders, so I called ahead and had them get a few things together that you might like so as to save a little bit of time,' Mrs Potter explained quietly, before leading the girl over to a changing booth.

Over the next hour, Lily found herself changing in and out of every piece of clothing imaginable, from underwear to formal gowns, with the odd piece of every day clothing in the pile. However, eventually, the large pile shrunk into a much smaller one consisting of a few pairs of casual robes, two pairs of dress robes and a handful of formal dresses, however the pile was dominated with very flattering and sophisticated muggle clothes, much unlike those she would have wore will living with her parents, but that was one thought that she quickly sat aside as the boys entered the shop, ruining the quiet atmosphere, not unlike that found inside a library, with their huffing and puffing.

They let their bags drop to the ground, before making their way over to the stools in the middle of the stop automatically. A sales assistant hurried over to them, setting tapes to take their measurements quickly, before hurrying away into the back room, only to return with her arms full of a few folded black robes, which she handed carefully to Lily.

'Your school robes, Miss,' she said with a slight bow.

'Thank you,' Lily replied, her cheeks flushing with pink at the woman's gesture.

**xx**

'You know, mother always wanted a daughter. She sees you as the daughter she could never had, and trust me, she tried, scarring my childhood in the process, might I add.'

'I'm not going to ask . . .'

'Please, don't.'

After helping Lily to move her bed to beside the window, James had collapsed on the end of it, while Lily, with more elegance, curled up somewhere in the middle, and it was in this position that the pair found themselves talking as the clock struck twelve, causing a series of mechanical clanging to be heard around the large house.

'Lily?'

'Mm hmm?'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Shoot.'

'Promise that you will answer. Truthfully.'

'I promise.'

'Why did you always say no when I asked you out?'

'Because . . . because women always seemed like a novelty to you, an accessory almost, alternating through them quicker that you change your clothes, and I don't just want to be a notch on a bedpost, James, I'm looking for the real deal.'

'I can do the real deal!'

'You don't seem like a commitment sort of man to me, more of a bachelor for life, you and Sirius both, one-nighters being your specialty. Hey! You wanted a truthful answer. And it harsh, but it's also true, sorry.'

'I can do commitment,' he mumbled weakly like a huffing five-year-old child.

'Give me a call when you do,' Lily replied quietly, yawning as she did so.

'Mean it?'

'Mm hmm. . .'

Her short answer trailed off into a line of steady breathing.

'Good night,' James said quietly, taking the blanket off the back of the rocking chair and wrapping it around the sleeping angel, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving without a sound.

* * *

_thanks for the reviews, people. now.. down to business! seven of you have this on alert but for the last chapter i got only three reviews o: so ill bargain with you; seven reviews and ill post the new chapter there and then. if not, ill wait till i have up to chapter ten or eleven written before i update, and im halfway through chapter five [: up to you when i update, it seems_

_anyway. hope you liked it; its my favourite chapter so far, especially the ending. makes me go "aww!"_

_PiA  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 4  
**

'Come on, Mrs Potter! We're going to be late!' Sirius yelled, his voice louder that the background noise, most of which was being made by the two boys, themselves.

Lily stood at the top of the staircase, watching the scene that was enfolding in front of her with amusement. With their wands out and pointed at their respected trunks, both boys proceeded to send their own hurling at the others, creating a series of loud bangs and sending splinters of wood flying in all directions, until, finally, Sirius admitted defeat as his trunk fell to the ground with a ground-shaking _boom_.

'Reparo!" James said, pointing his wand at his battered trunk and in the blink of an eye it was polished and looking like new again. Sirius copied, his spell only succeeding in sanding off the edges where its competitor had gouged out chunks of wood. Taking pity on the boy, Lily pointed her wand at it and, on saying the incantation, his trunk was once again one to match James.

'Thanks!' Sirius shouted up, running up with James fast on his heels, and between them the boys carried her trunk down the stairs by hand, a sight that she was shocked to see, seeing as both boys were so fond of using their magic.

'To Hogwarts!' James shouted as his mother appeared in the hall.

**xx**

'Now, you three be careful, especially you, Lily, dear.'

'Yes, Alice,' she agreed quietly, before giving the woman a quick hug and running off to find Alice, who she suspected would be running late as she usually was. Instead, she settled with levitating her trunk behind her and boarding the train and starting the usual search of an empty compartment. Unlike most years, Lily found one easily, finding one in the front of the train, instead of the back as she usually had to settle for, and she quickly levitated her trunk up onto the luggage racks before taking a seat beside the window.

For a few minutes, she merely watched the world outside her, with overprotective parents enveloping their children in bear hugs, looking reluctant to let go, while other students merely got off with a small hug before they were able to rush off, pink in the cheeks, towards their friends, their faces filling up with smiles and enthusiasm as they swapped tales of their summers, which others again were being comforted by friends with a series of pats on the back and kind words that all succeeded in a fake smile that no one but Lily seemed to realise for what it really was; a mask.

'Is that seat taken?'

'Yes,' Lily replied coldly, not even looking around to see who was speaking; she knew their voice, knew it far to well.

'By who? Potter?' he spat the name out, taking another step inside the compartment.

'What do you mean?' she asked quietly, turning around to see her old friend looking on her with eyes that were almost hungry.

'I mean you've been spending a lot of time with him recently, haven't you?!'

It was a threat, she knew it, but she also knew that he would never hurt her; he would get his _friends_ to do his dirty work for him, then pretend that he knew nothing about it. She knew him all to well; him and his mind games.

'Leave me alone.' She had hoped to sound strong with her words, but on leaving her lips only succeeded in sounding more like a plead than anything else.

'Oh but Lily, the fun's only just starting.' Another step inside, and behind his he slid the door closed, leaving no escape for her as he blocked the only entrance.

'Severus, just go!'

'Why should I? You spend all summer with _Potter,_ never mind Severus, the friend that's been there for you from the start of your life here, the friend that-'

'Killed my parents?' Her voice wavered as she tried to force the words out despite a growing lump in her throat. However, his mask of innocence never faltered.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Lily dear, but, and I promise you this, I didn't lay a finger on your dear parents.' He took another step forward. 'And neither did they.' On his word, the door behind him slid open and he stepped forwards towards her; behind him filled in a series of other Slytherins, a few she recognised, Avery, Lestrange, but most that she didn't recognise.

'But I assure you,' another voice said, and she saw Lucius Malfoy step forward, his sleeves pushed up to reveal the dark mark etched into his skin, 'Your mudbloods of parents wouldn't have felt a thing.'

Lily stood up as both Severus and Lucius moved closer to her, pressing herself against the window behind her.

'And neither will you. I promise.'

At those words Severus stopped in his tracks. The mask it wore made it impossible for Lily to tell why he had stopped, but beside him Lucius elbowed him in the ribs and the boy behind him jostled him, but he still stood rooted to the spot.

'And just what's going on here?!' the booming voice of Sirius came from in the middle of the group of Slytherins, and within seconds he emerged with James behind him, forcing their way through the cluster until they stood facing both Lucius and Severus.

'Malfoy. Snivellus.' James greeted with a curt nod to each, before turning to the girl with a smile plastered over his face. 'And Lily darling, how are you?'

'Fine,' she answered quietly.

'Now, I'd kindly ask that the rest of you should leave. I haven't seen Lily dear for a good ten minutes and I'd like to show her just how much I missed her. In private.'

After this comment the only Slytherins left in the room were Severus and Lucius. The latter took one last look and Lily and spat 'You're just lucky your boyfriend came to the rescue this time,' before turning and leaving with an air of elegance.

However, on seeing that Severus wasn't planning on leaving any time room, James turned to Lily. 'I missed you,' he whispered softly, walking towards her before taking her cheeks in his hands as if it was made of the most breakable of glass. With his thumb he softly bushed the soft skin, leaving Lily with a tingling feeling where his fingers had been, before she was taken by surprise when she found his face meeting hers.

'He's gone!' Sirius cheered, but on noticing that the couple weren't paying attention to him he left the compartment as quietly as he possibly could, sliding the door carefully closed behind him.

'I'll see you later,' James whispered as he pulled away and followed Sirius' footsteps, leaving the redhead standing there, her mind replaying the events that had just happened, trying to make some sense of them, but for the first time in her life she couldn't understand any of it.

Did she like James? Surely if she enjoyed that then she must, right? What did it mean to him? Was it just a way of getting rid to Severus, was it just another game, or was it so much more? Does it mean he's ready for commitment? Does it just make him even more immature? Or was it just . . . a thing . . .?

**xx**

'Word on the train is that you and a certain Mr Potter are am item now.' Alice had a huge grin plastered across her face as she slid into the seat beside her best friends. 'So spill. I want every _little_ detail.'

'No items. No word. No _nothing_. Okay?'

'No _nothing_?'

'. . Okay, he kissed me, but it was nothing.'

'James Potter kissed you and you say its nothing! Lily dear, if he tried and you pushed him away, then it would most certainly be nothing, but you didn't. You _let_ him! This is great! Now we can double date; me and Frank and you and James! We _have_ to go out on the first Hogsmeade weekend! The Three Broomsticks maybe. . No, too crowded. I know! We'll have a picnic near the Shrieking Shack. Doesn't that sound like _fun_ Lily!'

'A bundle of fun, Alice' Lily replied without much enthusiasm, glad that Frank had taken the seat in front of Alice, and as a consequence had all of her attention too as she began planning the Hogsmeade double date with him.

* * *

_bad Severus! *glares in his direction*_

_anyway [: hope you liked it! review pleeeeeeease?_

_[:  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 5  
**

'Sell out!' Severus whispered as he took a seat beside her in potions, the first class for both of them of their sixth year.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, unsure if her friend was joking with her or being completely serious. _With Severus it's always hard to tell._

'You joined the Dark Side,' he replied, and on seeing her face at his comment was quick to add, 'you and _Potter_; the whole school's talking about you two. So, I was wondering, where's my invitation to the wedding, because if I don't get one soon then I won't have time to get a suit fitted.'

'What are you talking about?' Confusion spread across her face as she tried to make sense of her words.

'So, you aren't getting married on Christmas Eve? That's good news. Of course, I'm going to have to return your engagement present; you would have loved it. Pity.'

'Quit it!' Lily mumbled, going a faint shade of fuchsia as she nudged him in the ribs

'Quiet!' Slughorn's voice echoed across the dungeons as he entered the room and proceeded to the front. With a flick of his wand, the instructions for a not to simple potion appeared on the black board. 'As you are sixth years, I think that you are more than capable of completing this potion, or at least brewing an adequate attempt at it, but why not have a little fun at the same time? The pair with the best potion will have no homework for the week! As for the rest; twenty-four inches on the uses of bezoars for tomorrow. Now, begin!'

**xx**

'A week of no homework, what _will_ we do with all that time, Severus?' Lily asked with a laugh at the pair left the potions classroom together at the end of the lesson.

'More time to be spent with your precious toy-boy,' Severus replied with a wink, the suddenly became ridged when they entered the Entrance Hall and almost at once his smile turn into a sneer. 'Later,' he said acidly, walking off with long, confident strides towards a group of Slytherins, in the middle of which she could see a platinum blonde head bobbing up and down as he addressed the crowd around him. It almost broke her heart to see him walk away from her in such a hurry and start laughing along with the rest of them as if he had been there all along. Nonetheless, she walked on, upstairs and in the direction of the Charms classroom, but her mind was elsewhere; with a friend she'd long since lost to the dark side, but for some reason, a friend she couldn't let go of.

**xx**

With what looked like a sheet of the finest, black silk, spotted with beautiful, twinkling stars above her, Lily entered the Great Hall for dinner, and proceeded to walk along the Gryffindor table, looking for her friends to she could take her usual seat beside them, however, before she got that far, she found an arm on either shoulder steering her into a seat with Sirius Black sitting opposite her, with his latest catch clinging to his arm like a leech.

'Glad you decided to join us, Lily,' James said from besides her, smiling at her like a Cheshire cat.

'Glad I could be here,' Lily replied quietly, before turning to the girl seated beside Sirius. 'I'm Lily Evans, pleased to meet you.'

'Lisa Woodrow,' the girl replied shyly, her head of glossy, chocolate brown curls bouncing around her face like an ornate frame as she turned from whispering sweet nothings in Sirius' ear to address Lily. The redhead watched as Sirius carefully tucked a stray curl behind her ear, taking extreme care to make sure he didn't knock her glasses askew in the process, before, dragging Lisa's attention from Lily to himself with a series of words whispered in her ear, resulting in a stifled giggle.

'When'd he pick this one up?' Lily asked James quietly.

'Charms. I'm surprised you didn't notice; they were sitting right in front of you. Something wrong?'

'No, it's just. . Well, Severus. He's changed.'

She couldn't help but notice how he stiffened at the mentioning of the name, before replying coldly and quietly. 'Becoming a Death Eater does that to you.'

'He's not a Death Eater!' Lily snapped.

'Maybe so, but it's only a matter of time.'

**xx**

'Lily! Lily, hey! Stop!'

'Severus, _what do you want_?!' Lily snapped.

'I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk,' he replied quietly.

'Are you not afraid that your friend will see you with me and that'll ruin your reputation?' Her voice was sour.

'They're all at dinner.'

_Wrong answer_, Lily couldn't help but think.

'Fine,' she replied, despite a feeling in the back of her mind that she shouldn't go, but nonetheless she allowed him to lead her outside where the pair took a seat on the steps outside the main door.

'Lily, I'm sorry about earlier,' Severus began weakly. 'And I'm sorry about what happened on the train. . It wasn't supposed to happen, I promise!'

'Just what _was_ supposed to happen, then?'

'Lucius said they just wanted to warn you; give you a heads up, that no harm would come to you!'

'And you just thought we'd have a nice little chat, did you?!'

'I didn't think! I just did what I was bloody told!' His tone softened as he continued. 'Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I messed up; you know it, I know it, _everyone_ knows it, but, the thing is, I don't know how to make things right again. You're Potter's girl now – there's no point denying it; everyone in the school knows it! And, yes, I'm glad that you're happy, but I can't be friends with you, Lily, if your friends with him. I don't want to make you pick between the two of us, partially because it's not fair on you, but mostly because I know who you're going to pick and I don't like it, so I'm just going to get out of your life now.'

'Severus, don't!' The redhead grabbed his wrist as he went to get up and turn away and forced him to look at her. 'You're my best friend, Severus. Don't let something stupid get in the way of that. .'

'I have to go,' he whispered, pulling his wrist roughly out of her grasp before walking back inside towards the Great Hall, the noise from inside drifting out towards her as he opened the door, but just as suddenly it was cut off with the sound of it closing tightly behind him. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

**xx**

'Quidditch tryouts, on Saturday. You going, Lily dear?' His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as she felt two strong, warm around encircle around her waist from behind her.

'Wasn't planning on it,' she replied, trying to keep her voice at a normal pitch as she felt her skin tingle under his touch.

'Come on! I'm the captain; I need my good luck charm! Hey, and maybe you'll be so impressed with my leadership skills and stuff that you'll go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.'

'Nice try, Potter.'

'Potter? What happened to James?' He spun her around until she was facing his chest. 'Are we not friends anymore?'

'Fine. I'm sorry _James_, but as tempting as that offer sounds, and it is very tempting, but I will have to decline in the most polite way possible.'

'. . I'll make you cookies?'

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his reply, before she looked up to him with a smile and said, 'James, if you make me a chocolate cake, _then_ I'll watch the quidditch trials. Deal?'

'Deal!' he replied, a smile plastered from one ear to the other, and Lily could almost imagine a tail thumping against the ground behind him like an overly excited dog.

'Chocolate cake.'

* * *

_there you go, my little munchkins, hope you enjoyed this installment._

_okay, so i duno when ill be able to update again; depends on how fast i write, which again depends on my inspiration and what free time i have, which is becoming less & less. gcses anyone? x_x_

_anyyyyway, review and ill love you forever! ..maybe  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 6**

'Do you think Sirius would like this one? Or would he like the blue one? Or yellow; boys like yellow, don't they?' The words came out so quickly Lily was only able to catch the odd colour Lisa was mentioning. She'd turned up in the sixth year dormitories just after breakfast on Saturday morning with what seemed to be half her wardrobe in her arms, which was unceremoniously tossed on Lily's bed.

'I don't think Sirius will care about what colour you wear,' Lily signed, looking at the two piles, a smaller 'Defiantly not' pile and a very large 'Maybe' pile, which an empty space between the two for the 'Defiantly' pile.

'You think? Would he rather I wore a skirt or a pair of trousers? I think he'd like a skirt; I like skirts! Ooh, and a blouse! Trés chic, don't you think? This black blouse? It's well fitted, and it goes with this skirt!' She quickly tossed a black blouse along with a small, dark denim skirt into the empty space. Tights! It looks cold outside, doesn't it. How about this purple pair? Would they clash? No? Okay! And a cute pair of pumps or some heels? It is quidditch, I guess, pumps would look more in place, not so dressy. Thanks Lily, you're a _star_! See you down there?'

'Maybe,' Lily replied, finally getting a word in edgewise, then helped the girl to pick up the discarded garments and transport them, along with the chosen outside, to her own dormitory on the floor below.

'I would be cool if you showed; James would be _psyched_, you know!' Lisa said with a big smile before Lily headed up the stairs towards her room.

'Yeah, I know,' Lily muttered.

**xx**

It was windy. Lily could feel her scarf trying to wrap itself around her neck like a noose as she walked slowly across the freshly cut lawn. She could smell the grass in the air and, long before it was in sight, she could hear the shouts coming from the quidditch pitch.

Organisation was not one of James Potter's better qualities, Lily learnt as she took a seat near the back of the stands, careful to avoid Lisa's line of vision, and watched the scene of utter chaos unfold in front of her. Lines of first year girls stood clutching school brooms, giggling every time James walked past them, trying to sort the cluster of hopefuls into some sort of order. Eventually, he had them into three lines; chasers, beaters, keepers and seekers. She couldn't help but laugh at the large amount of girls that looked as if they'd never touched a broom since their flying lessons in first year, but, nonetheless, wanted to position because it would mean spending more time with Sirius and James.

It didn't take long to sift through the buoyant group of contestants, until eventually, all that was left was a chaser, a seeker, a keeper and the all important seeker.

'Lily!' James exclaimed as she descended from the stands, throwing his arms around her to envelope her in a hug. 'You came!'

'I did,' she replied.

'So you got my cake?'

'No, actually. . .'

'But you still came! I knew you loved me, Lily dear.' There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke that, she couldn't help but notice, made the specks of gold and green all the more prominent.

'You have nice eyes,' she blurted out, before turning a very attractive shade of fuchsia not even a minute afterwards and internally cringing at what she had just said.

James let out a small laugh before ruffling Lily's hair and saying, 'What are we going to do with you, eh?'

**xx**

There it was; one small chocolate cake, complete with five strawberries in a neat circle on top of the thick, creamy chocolate icing. She looked at it with curiosity, sitting there on her bedside table where, only this morning, the pile of books that were now in her trunk, neatly organised, had sat.

'Ooh, cake! Can I have some??' Alice's bobbing head appeared at the door, followed swiftly by the rest of her body. 'I _love_ cake! Don't you just?'

'You can have it,' Lily replied. 'I don't even like cake. .'

'Then why get it?' her friend asked, as she picked a strawberry off the cake and popped it into her mouth.

'I didn't.'

'Oh, well, if you're sure!'

'I am. Enjoy it, it looks nice.'

'It is!' Alice mumbled, her mouth full of the cake and her lips surrounded by a layer of that dark brown chocolate cream that kept the two layers together. 'Thanks, Lily!'

**xx**

September quickly turned into October, and with it came chilly mornings and leaves from the trees around the vast grounds slowly changing from their healthy greens into a beautiful mixture of yellows, reds, oranges and browns and, before long, they were making their annual journey from the top of the tree to the ground, coating the Hogwarts grounds in a carpet of leaves that blended together to form a colour that is impossible to describe using words. With it came Halloween and the high spirits that it left most of the students in as they anticipated the feast with much exuberance.

It was on the morning of Halloween that Lily found herself wandering the grounds herself before breakfast, wrapped up in a warm, charcoal woollen jumper, her jeans tucked into her grey boots to keep the heat in. She kicked through the layers of leaves, watching as they flew into the air and then gracefully floated back to earth. The grounds were quiet, expect for the quiet crunching as the dried leaves shattered beneath her as she walked, heading no where in particular, just walking, before finally taking a seat on a large bolder at the lakes edge.

There was a Hogsmeade trip that afternoon, but Lily had decided to stay in school and revise, having done her Christmas on the last trip, instead of spending the day with James, much to his dismay. His parents had been hard to buy for, and she still wasn't sure if they were the perfect presents, but she was sure they would appreciate them all the same. James, however, was even harder to buy for that his parents, already having everything that he could possibly want and need, which left very few openings for gifts, but eventually she had found something that met her high standards. Alice and the other girls in her dorm had been much easier to buy for; something pink would suit them most, add in some frills and fur and they would love it; she'd learnt that much from experience.

She sat there all day, just letting her mind wander, and before long, she was roused from her daydreams by an exceptionally cold gust of wind, and she found that it was rapidly growing dark. Quickly, she got up and hurried towards the castle through the leaves, following the light that spilled out of the many windows, and once inside, she began to follow the voices towards the Great Hall, where the feast had already began. She could see the hall was lit by thousands of candles; levitated high up in the air to creates a slightly dim room. In the corners, sat large pumpkins, each hollowed out, with a candle in the middle of it, and with a menacing face carved in the front thought which the light could escape. She entered silently, taking her place beside Alice at the Gryffindor table.

'Thanks again for that cake!' Alice announced to Lily once she'd sat down, causing a certain black hair male, who was seated a few places, down to look up.

'It was nothing,' Lily mumbled, before trying to chance the topic. 'Did you see the quidditch tryouts?'

'It was not nothing!' Her friend was persistent. 'It was _devine_! Where'd you get it?'

'A friend,' Lily said quietly. 'You know what, I'm not that hungry after all. .'

Before anyone could protest, Lily was up and out of the hall and already halfway up the stairs when she heard a voice behind her.

'Lily! Lily wait!'

Turning around, she found herself looking down on James Potter, looking both hurt and concerned, but she couldn't help but notice things she shouldn't be noticing, like how soft his hair looked, or how the t-shirt he was wearing showed every well defined muscle on his chest. She realised that he was no longer the annoying first year she had met on the train all those years ago, and it almost scared her to notice all these things, but she couldn't help it.

'What, James?' she choked, blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes. 'I gave the cake to Alice, okay? I don't even _like_ cake, let alone chocolate, so I gave it away. And I hate quidditch! But you didn't think about me when you asked me to go, just your own stupid, _selfish,_ arrogant wishes, and not what I wanted, did you? You _never_ think about anyone but yourself, James Potter, and you never will!'

* * *

_this chapter goes out to my dear LOG, happy birthday and sorry it's a day later than planned [: hope you like it_

_noooow, confused? okay, i realise the last wee bit is unLilylike, but hey, everyone needs to let off steam and have a little breakdown, Lily included. poor james though, kiddies; we'll see his reaction in the next chapter, whenever that will be [: mightn't be for a while though, i warn you; as of tuesday i am officially into exams, but i will try my hardest to get something updated. of course, the more reviews the more motiveted i am to update *hint hint*_

_so press that little button down there somewhere if you love me? xD or not_

_peace [:  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

**Chapter 7**

'I hear you and the boyfriend broke up. Actually, I think everyone did.' Severus said with a smirk as he took his place beside her in potions.

'He's not my boyfriend,' she replied, keeping her gaze on the empty blackboard at the front of the room.

'Well, after last night, I wouldn't think he is.'

'James Potter is not now, nor will he ever be, my boyfriend!' Lily said louder than she'd anticipated, causing the classroom to go silent and stare, firstly at her, then the gaze shifted to James, who merely stared in Lily's direction, his face giving away nothing of his emotions.

'Books out, page 364!' Slughorn's voice echoed across the room as he entered, unaware of the tension inside the room, and he made his way to the front of the room. 'Read it, and then make it. Simple. Any questions?'

**xx**

'Tough break.'

That was all the comfort Sirus offered James when they had finally made it back to their dormitory after a long day of classes.

'James, I think it's time to move on,' Remus said, patting his friends back and walking over to the window. He stood looking out for a few minutes.

'Isn't long until the full moon; we can get out, get your mind off her, yeah?' Sirus said, joining Remus by the window.

'And find you a nice girl!' Peter said, adding his two cents.

'Lily is nice!' James said, glaring at Peter before he took a seat on his bed. 'She's nice, she's pretty, she's funny, she's kind. . Lily Evans is perfect. What's someone like _me_ doing chasing her?'

Both Sirus and Remus looked at their friend with concern for both of them knew the effect that Lily Evans has on their friend.

'She should be with a Prince, a Knight, a Fairytale King!'

'James, what _are_ you talking about?' Sirus asked, holding back his laughter.

'They're muggle characters from books. The books Lily grew up on. Children books. She deserved someone as perfect as her; someone that can give her anything she wants.'

'You do realise you just described me, don't you?' Sirus added with a smirk, causing James to throw a pillow in his direction, which landed a few feet away his target.

'What? I'm a seeker, not a chaser!'

**xx**

The Gryffindor common sat in silence late on the Sunday afternoon, with the warm fire enveloping the almost empty room with its heat. The only soul in the room was that of Lily Evans, who sat in the large, overstuffed armchair closest to the fire curled into a small ball with a large potions textbook opened, though she wasn't reading it. She struggled to keep her eyes opened, the immense heat making her drowsy, until her eyes became too heavy to keep opened and the book slid off her lap and onto the floor, where is landed on the soft carpet with a muffled thud.

If it weren't for the fact that she was asleep, then she would have certainly heard the four boys descend from the boys' staircase, talking in quickly, in hushed tones. And, if she hadn't been asleep, then she would have certainly hidden from view of a certain black hair male, who seemed to be the leader of the pack. But she was asleep.

He spotted her straight away and stopped, leaving the other three to walk on a few paces before noticing he was missing, and then following his gaze to the sleeping redhead.

'Lily,' he whispered, and then repeated again slightly louder, to check if she really was asleep. 'I'll meet you outside,' he told his friends quietly, and waited until the portrait hole has closed behind them, before he advanced towards her. Softly, he moved a strand of hair from in front of her face and tucked it carefully behind her ear, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as if it were the most delicate china as he did so. 'I'm sorry, Lily,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry I messed up.'

With a flick of his wand he caused a blanket to appear on the sofa beside him, and he carefully wrapped it around Lily, tucking the edges in, before placing a light kiss on her forehead and leaving as quietly as he could.

**xx**

'James Potter, I am sorry. I was an idiot; I was insensitive, but I hope you can forgive me.'

The note was not signed, but he knew whom it was from by the neat script it was written in. Her writing was always so graceful, just like she was, and he found himself re-reading the note until he drifted to sleep reading it.

'I forgive you,' he whispered in her ear, appearing behind her on the way to breakfast the next morning.

'I'm sorry,' she said, taking a deep breath before she spoke. 'I acted like a child. I _do_ like chocolate cake, I just.. I got scared. I've spent all these years hating you, avoiding you and thinking of excuses not to go out with you, and now I fear I have fallen victim to your charm and it scared me..'

'You think I'm charming?' The arrogance in his voice was apparent.

'These is a charming quality about you, certainly,' she replied, 'Not to mention your devilish looks. Oh, and I lied when I said you'll never be my boyfriend; that is, if I have anything to do with it.' On that note, she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, giving him a smile accompanied with a wink, the result of which was him walking into a group of giggling Ravenclaw's before taking a seat beside Sirius.

'Thing with Lily sorted?' Sirius asked, noticing his friend's flushed cheeks.

'Sorted. Yes. Good. Very.' He seemed incapable of stringing words together into a full sentence. He took a large gulp of pumpkin juice, nearly choking when swallowing, then spoke again.

'I think I've succeeded; I think I've won the heart of Lily Evans.

* * *

_Okay, its been ages, I apologise, but I guess I haven't really been in the mood to write, and this chapter has been so hard to write because of everything. I hate it xD I actually hate this chapter, it's so messy and I don't even know if it works, but here it is. An update, finally.. Even if it is a year late_

_This chapter's dedication is split three ways; Firstly to **S**; a great friend who has listened to me and helped me when things got kind of hard, not to mention being so awesome and making me laugh so much; I hope you enjoy it (:  
Secondly, to another friend who is means a lot to me and will probably never read this; a friend that has helped me more than they may ever know in the past year, and who I owe my sanity. You rock!  
Thirdly to everyone who reads this, who reviews and who offers their kind words and advice. The people who keep me writing really xD I'm sorry it took so long, so this is for you (:_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Art of War**

_'I told you that I loved you; that I'll always be here for you; that I will always stand behind you, ready to catch you if you fall. I lied.'_

There was snow coming down in sheets, covering everything it touched in a thick blanket of icy white; a picture of beauty. With the first glimmer of sunlight trickling through the castle windows bathing the rooms in the glow of a new day. However, there wasn't much time to marvel in the beauty, as the students flooded out of the castle, tearing up the previously untouched snow and turning it into snowballs that were flung with as much force as possible.

Bringing up the rear, Lily walked outside slowly, taking in the bedlam in front of her before letting out a laugh. And then it hit her. Literally.

"Ow!"

Looking around for the culprit, her eyes landed on a familiar cheeky grin that grew larger as the owner approached her.

"James! That was just uncalled for!"

"But it gives me an excuse to kiss you better," he replied, before making true to his word before she could protest.

This public display was met with a barrage of snowballs at the pair, accompanied by a roar of laughter from a group of Slytherins.

"You could do better," Severus stated. Lily could see the hurt in his eyes for a brief moment before it was masked by indifference as he broke eye contact.

"You might be a mudblood, but he's right, you could do better," Malfoy said, pushing Severus aside as he spoke.

"Don't you _dare_ use that word to describe her!" It was Sirius who spoke, throwing himself towards Malfoy as he did, but Remus was too fast for his, catching up to him and grabbing the back of his jumper before Sirius could reach his target.

"Lucky your boyfriend is here to stop you doing something you'd regret, traitor. You wouldn't want to disgrace mummy anymore, would we, Sirius? Regulus just loves to amuse us with the tales, isn't that right?"

At the back of the group a small, dark haired boy shuffled, mumbling something and refusing to shift his gaze from the ground.

The voice of reason, Remus pulled Sirius away before stating "we should go, the train will leave soon, don't want to be stuck here over Christmas, do we?"

"Wouldn't that just be awful," Lily said with a stifled laugh, starting to walk towards the large number of carriages that were quickly filling up with students. "Well come on there! You don't want to have to walk!"

**xx**

"We're so glad you decided to join us for Christmas, Lily! I had a feeling you would be joining us, so I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of redecorating the room you stayed in over the summer. I hope it's to your liking!"

She found herself greeted with a large hug as she crossed the threshold of the Potter household, which was decorated very festively with some very expensive looking décor.

"James, you father wished he could have been here to greet you all but he was called away on business early this morning. I expect he will be back later in the week, but he sends his regards. Now, I'm sure the three of you are just _starved_. They mustn't feed you very well; nothing but bones, the lot of you! That won't do!"

Alice Potter left in a flurry, muttering to herself about everything she had to get done.

"Quidditch?" Sirius questioned, turning to face James with his usual grin on his face.

"Maybe later," was the reply. "Don't do that, Sirius! You're puppy dog eyes are good, but they won't work this time! Fine! _One _game, that's all!"

"Deal!"

Unseen to the pair, Lily slipped upstairs silently, her footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. Slowly, she walked along the corridor, counting the doors as she tried to find what she referred to in her head as 'her room'.

"Nine.. Ten.. Eleven.. Here we are!"

She threw the door open, ready to collapse into the bed and instead found herself in a room that looked completely different that it had in the summer.

"Mrs Potter couldn't have changed it _this_ much," she thought. "Why would she replace such a lovely, large bed with _two_ beds? Actually, there's two of _everything_. And is that.. it's a picture of _me_!"

She lifted up the plain, silver frame only to see herself looking back, laughing and playing with the ends of her fiery hair. Beside that was another picture, a Quidditch player. Picking it up she realised it was a picture of James on his broomstick, more than likely taken from the ground. If that wasn't a big enough clue that she was in the wrong room, the two boys bounding in with such energy startled her, causing her to drop the frame in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I got lost; I went into the wrong room. I thought.. I'm sorry! I'll fix it!" She was rambling and just stood there beside the shards of glass like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's okay, I've got it," James said, pointing his wand and the mess of glass beside her causing it to lift into the air as the shards fit back together like a jigsaw and it then landed gracefully on the table where it had previously been. "You were a door too early," he told her. "I'll show you, just in case you get lost again and decide to have a nosey through my personals."

"I swear, I didn't mean to be nosey," she said as she followed his out of the room, leaving Sirius behind laughing as he collapsed onto the bed. "I just saw my picture.. Where'd you get it?"

"I have many skills and it just so happens photography isn't one of them. But when you have a muse as beautiful as you it is impossible to take a bad photo. I took it last year, in the summer term; there was just something about how the sunlight caught your face that made me want to capture that moment forever."

"Always the charmer," Lily said, entering her room as James held open the door for her. "And a gentleman as well."

"I can be anything you want me to be. Boyfriend? Toy boy? Lover?"

"I think I'm just looking for a friend. At the minute."

"I can do friends.." he replied, before adding, with a mischievous glint in his eye, "With benefits? I can make it worth your while, honest."

"James Potter, you wish!"

"Don't I just.."

* * *

_I forgot how much I love writing and I just hope this is a good as I feel to be back behind the keyboard. I'm sorry it took so long to get an update, but I do hope it is the first of many more (:_


End file.
